The Regular life of a Arsidian
by JosieBosies
Summary: Athalie and her cousin Lavinia find themselves having to leave their world and place a new life in midgard.She makes the mistake of exposing herself to S.H.E.I.L.D. and has been on the run with lavinia for years.They find a home with the imfamous tony stark,who Fury finds them through. Athalie like always messes up and they find out what are,Arsidians the supposedly extinct race.
1. long lost

**disclaimer:well i dont own avengers though i wish i did**.

When I first came here I was a bit wary. I mean think about it. If you were barely turning seven and your parents rush your cousin and you out of your world where you can embrace yourself without fear of rejection or someone locking you up for experiments how would you feel? Yeah, not cool if you ask me.

* * *

Oh, did you catch the "rush out of your world" Part? Well, let me explain how my cousin and I came to this world called Midgard, or as you would know Earth.

Let's go back to where I was six a long, long, very long time ago.

"_Mother?" Athalie asked looking at her mother's fearful face._

_The mother scanned her eyes for her daughter and found her on her bed. Athalie's little was head poking out from under her plush covers. Arsola immediately ran to her and started to dress Athalie into day clothes. _

"_Is something wrong?" Arsola started to sob making her daughter worry. Her mother never cries._

"_Lavinia and you must leave home my child." Arsola said trying to not cry._

_Athalie crinkled her nose in question."But-"_

_Athalie never got to finish her question for her mother hauled her out of her room and into the large hallway. She had to quicken her pace in order to keep up with her mother. She led her to her cousin's room and locked the door._

_Athalie smiled when she saw lavinia's half-sleep state. Athalie's father stood before her. He grabbed both his daughter and niece's hand, as Athalie's mother gave them both a leather satchel. Livinia's satchel was a light blue as athalie's was a deep purple. Both of their satchels was fine stitched with golden trimming and their royal families crest on it in gold as well. The queen gave them both a cloak and watch with a sad face as her two favorite little girls that she rasied put on their cloaks. Athalie's cloak was purple as her cousin's was the color blue. She fastened her cloak with the golden little leaf pin._

_Her father grabbed her mother's hand and all Athalie could feel was a falling motion and she grasped her father's hand tight. She wanted so badly to just flap her wings to stop the feeling. She couldn't breathe everything was dark then in a quick flash of blinding light she could breathe again. She felt the ground beneath her and she took a deep breath. She instantly knew what that was. Athalie's father teleported them somewhere she didn't recognize. Only the royals had that power, so of course lavinia and her could teleport except they just learned how to and it wears her out. Athalie looked around and saw she was in some type of forest._

_Lavinia was the first to ask. "Uncle where are we?_

_Athalie spoke."A forest obviously."_

_Lavinia glared at her cousin."Quiet Ally, No one asked for your idiotic assumption."_

_Adian, Athalie's father chuckled at the two little girls. He then kneeled in front of them._

"_Athalie, Lavinia." He said with a serious tone that made both girls quiet their little quarrel." I am truly sorry for this but you must stay here on Midgard. There is a cottage a little ways down from this trail. You are to stay there and not wander anywhere to far from it. There is money that they use inside there. If you ever need nourishment and clothes you can. Do not show any of your powers to anyone that you don't trust. Only use your wings when no one's around. You will find anything you need there in that cottage. "_

"_Why? Why must we stay here?"Lavinia questioned a little bit panicked._

"_Yes why? I-Is it the Ardigues?" Athalie said with a frightened tone. Lavinia slowly started to looked scared. Ardigues were a type of cult that was full of wingless angels that kidnap and torture winged. There was recently a threat made for Athalie and Lavinia about killing them._

"_We will deal with it but for now stay here ok? You both mustn't teleport to Arsidin. You both remember your training, yes?"Arsola said soothing them._

_They both nodded their and Athalie both had studied every power that Arsidians had and what royals had so if they found another power they possessed they knew how to practice and eventually use it. They learned different languages, how to fight with different weapons and ones that weren't even from arsidin. They learned how to garden and mostly about anything you would need to survive and know about if an emergency was ever issued. Even though they were only eight in their world they aged differently. Athalie and lavinia were six thousand years old and now that they were here in Midgard they were going to grow like Midgardians do until they turn eighteen. Then they will stay that age forever._

_Adian stood abruptly and took her mother's hand." We have to leave now. We both love you and stay well." _

_They both teleported away and the two Arsidians were left alone in the woods. Athalie turned to her best friend and only cousin."Well let's make haste and go explore the forest!"_

_Lavinia sighed." Uncle said to go to the cottage not explore. "_

_Athalie pouted." Can we at least fly there? I don't think anyone's here, please?"_

_Lavinia smiled. "It would not hurt. I suppose we could-"_

_By then athalie took her cloak off and put it in her satchel. She then stretched her pure white wings and jumped twelve feet in the air and flapped her wings flying up catching her cousin's attention._

_Athalie smirked at lavinia and boasted." Finally took you ages to notice. I bet I could beat you to the cottage."_

Athalie took off with that not waiting for her cousins to speak. From twenty feet away she heard her cousin huff and say." You're so losing!"

_By the time lavinia caught up athalie swooped down and into a clearing where she saw a fairly sized cottage. She landed on the ground with a little twirl in the air. It was a cute cottage made out of wood there was two windows in front and the door in the middle. There was green grass all around the clearing. A secluded little place just enough for them to fly. Athalie stepped inside the cottage and closed the door when lavinia came in._

_Lavinia went off somewhere else as Athalie look on the wooden table at papers that were there. There was a map of the forest and there was a village near here three miles east from here. The deed to the cottage and to others in other places, and another map of where they were in, Europe. Athalie put all the papers in her satchel._

_She heard lavinia speak from two rooms down though she didn't yell or anything. Athalie could hear from a mile away if she tried both her and lavinia. Though Athalie could hear more than other Arsidians because she was the only known white winged. Every other Arsidian had either a faint yellow, silver, grey, brown, light grey, dark grey, and black. Lavinia was a black winged and those are rare only a dozen where known. They are stronger than the usual Arsidians. Usually only found in the royals or warriors. Arsidians are a superior race more so than Asgardians. When Athalie was Four thousand or four she heard from her father that they were once friends until something made her father stop going and now they are considered extinct. That was supposedly eighty thousand years ago so of course they would think that. Outsiders that aren't Arsidians are forbidden from entering their realm._

_Athalie walked to her cousin. Who was in a room two doors down? A bed ,closet ,and bathroom etcetera." yes?"_

_She motioned her to come over. Athalie stepped forward and saw what she was holding. It was a medium sized black pouch with their family crest on it._

"_A pouch." Athalie said dull." Is it spelled?"_

_Lavinia nodded. "Yes. It's our money. Never runs out."_

"_You should keep that in your satchel. I already have all the important papers and maps."Athalie insisted._

"_Alright, we are going to look for a library and study the midgardians ways and learn more of this realm."_

"_And what year it is here." Athalie said making a face. The two children laughed and went off to search for a library__._

* * *

Ok so maybe I wasn't that wary. Oh, come on I was a very adventurous kid. My cousin is too but she's to boring to admit it. She's more …serious, responsible, unemotional, intimidating. Where I'm more trigger-happy, bubbly, fun, smart but a prankster I can be all that too but I actually like living in the wild side. Ok, so you know we got here. Now you need to know about a guy I helped out because humans can be douches. Here we gooooo!

Yeah, Erm uh I-I'll try not to do that again.

* * *

1943-NEW YORK CITY, MANHATTAN

_I walked forward through the swarms of people in the lower east side of Manhattan, New York city. My black three inch heels were clicking against the concrete floor. Today I decided to wear a blue polka-dotted blouse the shoulders squared. My black skirt was above the knee. My hair was ginger brown but had a honey ginger highlights at my tips and bit past my shoulders styled in wave. I had make-up on after all these years they finally made nice quality make-up. Well, not that I needed make-up anyway. It's not like I'm ugly I was far from that actually. My heart shaped face, pale complexion, button nose, rosy cheeks, eminence purple eyes, and thin upper lips. My body figure was hourglass and ahem the right amount of breasts and bottom. Overall that probably sounded pretty vain, or not who knows._

_Where am I going? , I thought to myself. I shrugged._

_Gazing around the busy streets and side walk I fiddled with my little shoulder bag. I lost lavinia s omewhere though she could find me easily with our family bond. Every Arsidian has a family, or…mate bond. We can communicate with each other in our minds, find each other from anywhere, and feel each other's feeling. We could also close our bond if we wanted to and re-open it. _

_I heard something that sounded like grunts and fist pounding. I feel like being a hero today plus I'm curious. I started to follow the noise right to a alley. This is probably a dangerous idea. I walked in the alley and stopped seeing of two guys ganging up a scrawny guy. Now that's just cold fighting someone like that, two against one._

"_Hey you guys leave him alone!" I shouted make the two guys stop and look back at me. They grinned and the guy holding down the scrawny one dumped him on the floor and they both walked towards me._

"_Well looky here Rodney. A broad all lonesome. "The other guy said. I'll call him no name. The guy Rodney grinned at me._

"_Yeah okay wise guy. You two must think your pretty hard-boiled fighting two against on, huh?" I said smiling at them._

"_For a Sheba like you I could be." Rodney said trying to grab me._

_I laughed."You guys are sleazebags and I don't like guys like you." _

_The no name tried to grab me now. I dodged him and kicked him hard digging my heels into his back. He fell to the floor with a yelp as Rodney came at me._

"_So she can hold herself." He took a pocket knife out of his back pocket. "Let's see you try now."_

_He stepped forward as I heard they scrawny get up and shout out." Leave her alone!"_

_I smirked." Wow that amateur." I punched him on his side of the face grabbed his knife and tossed it in the air as no name swung his fist out I grabbed it and applied a little bit above human strength on it. He cried out and dropped to his knees as I caught the knife. They got up and their eyes widen._

"_Scram." I said glaring at them darkly. They ran out of the ally and left._

_I sighed and turned to the scrawny guy. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was white and no muscle what so ever. His face would probably be nice though if it wasn't as thin. I smiled at him." You alright? "_

_His brows were up and he looked at me amazed."Y-yeah um thanks. Uh you fight…well"_

_I grinned and stuck my hand out." Names ally."_

_He slowly shook my hand lightly."S-Steve Rodgers ma'm."_

"_Nice to meet you Steve, and please call me ally. I didn't give it to you for nothing." I said teasing him. _

_He blushed and nodded."Uh sure ma- I mean ally."_

_I giggled. "You going anywhere or do you just like to hang out here?"_

"_Um no actually I was just strolling around." He said scratching the back of his neck._

"_Oh, good! I was too. Could you keep me copany?" I asked him as he blushed even deeper._

"_o-okay, I could do that." He said stuttering._

_I grabbed his hand and lead the ways." Maybe you can show me around. I haven't really got to sight see and all. Even after being here for three weeks."_

"_Why not?" he asked blushing deep red as he looked at our hands._

"_Over-protective cousin and all that jazz."I said shrugging._

_Steve showed me all around Manhattan and we even ate out. He was really sweet and a gentleman. He still blushed when I teased him about stuff or held his hand._

_We were sitting down on a bench at the park talking about everything._

"_What do you want to do in life?" I asked him._

_He looked at me and smiled." Join the army. I want to help and make a difference, but they turn me down because of my health."_

_His smiled faulted and I grabbed both of his hands in mine and looked at him determined. "Steve, never stop try okay, because someone's going to see your potential one day and you're going to be a big part of ending this war. I believe in you. You'll do great things."_

_He brightened but blushed at the same time."Thanks ally T-That means a lot to me."_

"_You're welcome." I said softly. I realized how close I was to his face and a light blush graced my cheeks. I started to lean in and he hesitantly slowly did too. My lips grazed his for a while before I pushed my lips firmly against his. I moved my lips against his and put my arms around his shoulders. While Steve stayed the same. I deepened the kiss and our lips moved together. His lips molded against mine and I felt excitement burst from inside me._

"_ATHALIA!" I heard someone shout._

_I stopped kissing Steve and looked behind him. I could feel her tension and aggravation._

" _Lavinia!" I yelled waving my hand so she could see me. She tried to hurry as fast as she could in that dress I could tell._

_She sighed when she grabbed me." We must leave they found us again."_

"_What!" I exclaimed baffled." But I thought we lost them back in Cali? Why didn't you-"_

_She cut me off." You blocked me couldn't say Dudley squat. Now let's got here is your stuff." _

_She handed me my satchel."Um, bye Steve I uh, have to go. It was nice meeting but –'_

_I didn't get to finish because lavinia took my arm and led me away. Steve looked so lost and I didn't even get to hear him say goodbye._

_One day I knew he will get join the army. How? I don't exactly know how._


	2. You Again

Well now we got through the Need to know basis. Let's head to the present where we lived with a famous billionaire, alcoholic, bunny bumper or iron man if you will.

Light seeped through my purple silk covers through the little hole I made to breath in fresh air. Ugh, no I don't need this right now not ever. I flipped myself to lie down on my belly instead of my side. I smiled. Finally some sleep. Damn sun ruining my sleep. Light footsteps in the hall made themselves known.

"Athalie, Wake up you lazy buffoon. Breakfast is ready." Lavinia's voice said from my door way.

"Did you make it?" Was my first response.

She ripped my cover off of me."Do you not like my cooking?"

I sighed and grabbed the cover under me and went back to sleep mumbling. Like is an understatement. Her cooking sucks…Badly. I felt the cover being taken away from me and groaned. I used my hands and took hold of my long pillow and hugged it, closing my eyes.

"I am not playing Ally. Get Up." Lavi growled at me flinging my pillow away from me.

I got off my bed and glared at her. I left her in my room and went into the kitchen and sat at the table laying my head down. Bitch thinks she's the boss of me. I'll get her back.

"Oh good, you're up. I made pancakes." I heard a voice say putting what probably was a plate in front of me.

I lifted my head up and yawned." Morning Pepper."

Pepper smiled at me and sat down next to me as lavinia sat across from her. Pepper was Toney's assistant, and runs Starks industry. Not to mention his girlfriend. She was a very pretty lady and nice. Her tidy auburn hair in a bun, and her green eyes sharp and always looking on a computer screen working. She was about five 'four. She always was on tony because I started picking up remarks from him. I started to eat as Tony came in the kitchen and headed for the bar grabbing a bottle of bourbon. He took a drink and sat across from me at the table.

"Well good morning to my three favorite girls. Well maybe not Vivi here." He said making lavinia glare at him. I choked on my food and patted my chest. She turned her glare to me. I held my hands up in surrender.

Yes this is The Tony Stark we live with. He glanced at Lavinia and back to me. His brown eyes lighting up at me. He had short brown hair with of course his famous stark beard style. He was taller than me with his 5'9 stature. Lavinia and I met him when police were trying to restrain me for brutally punching a guy that was stupid enough to hit on me. He happened to see and after he bailed me out. It was a click with him and me. He's practically like a big brother. Well as he knows he's the big brother considered I'm six thousand- four hundred and twenty-two. We've been with him since the whole iron man discovery thing.

"Are you putting in the sustainable energy today?" I asked tony.

He bobbed his head giving a noise of conformation." You girls going anywhere today?"

"Nope just going to lay it off today." I say dumping my plate and cup in the sink.

"When don't you do that?' Lavi told me sighing.

"Well if I had something fun to do don't you think I would be somewhere right now." I snapped at her.

Tony smirked."Your definition of fun is exceedingly dangerous and many times leads to jail. I then have to bail you out. I'm surprised you haven't won an award of something."

"And I'm surprised you haven't got some sex relative disease."I countered.

He frowned and shook his head giving up." You're lucky I like you enough to allow you to say stuff like that."

The rest of the day followed by me helping pepper with work, because she got tired of me saying I'm bored. It was night time by the time tony finished connecting the pipeline transport. I heard a loud thump at the balcony penthouse as tony came in taking his suit off. Lavinia was sitting on top of the island bar on her stark phone that tony gave each of us. Pepper and I were monitoring the reactor device.

"Monitors are holding steady, I think." Pepper says.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" he asked.

"Awesome." I replied smugly. Tony high fived me.

"Well, I wouldn't know now, would I?"Pepper said.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." Tony said coming to hold her.

She smiled."No. All this came from that." She pointed to his chest plate.

I gagged and moved away from them."Give yourself some credit, please. Stark tower is your baby. Give yourself …twelve percent of the credit." He replied making pepper frown.

"Twelve percent?"

They both started auguring nonsense about credit. I really didn't care and looked around anywhere else with a bored face.

Jarvis spoke up." Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

"Stark, we need to talk." A familiar voice said making me tense.

Tony picks up his phone and looks at it."You have reached a life model decoy of tony stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent." The voice said.

"Tony, hang up the phone." I said coldly. He looked at me raising a brow.

"Then leave it urgent." He continued ignoring me. I snickered.

After tony said that the elevator opens up and I slowly turn around looking at Coulson.

"Security breach." Tony says and turns to pepper."This is on you."

"Mr. Stark." he says looking towards him.

"Phil come in!" pepper says brightly walking towards him to shake his hand.

"Um, his first name is agent." Tony informed pepper.

Phil then glances at me and does a double take. I raise an eyebrow at him. He points a finger at me."You!"

"Me." I say fake cheerfully.

"Her?" Tony frowns." You know Athalie? Why does he know you?"He asked me the last question.

"So after all these years I finally know your name." Phil says taking a step toward me."Oh, yes Tony didn't you know she was the girl who pick up a car like it weighed nothing. She made headline in the new papers in 1937 in Los Angeles."

"1937? But she's barely turning nineteen." Tony said confused.

Lavinia felt my apprehension through our family bond and took one look at coulson and came by my side. She put her earphones away and nodded towards him."Coulson, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You two should come with me after all of this is down. We only want to ask some questions." Coulson says staring at us.

"Then will you stop chasing after us?" I asked enervated." You look the same."

He nodded smiling slightly then frowned." Sure just questions. It's been years and you two did hurt some of our agents trying to get away and killed one."

Lavinia pointed to me. "She did it."

I sulked."It was an accident he shouldn't have touched them."

Lavinia coughed."We will go with you."

The agent nodded to us.

"I only thought you guys were super naturally strong not that you're like old ladies, or something!" tony said scowling at us." Were you ever planning on telling us?"

"We were going to tell you sooner or later." Lavinia sighed crossing her arms.

"It's just that…people wouldn't take the 'hey I'm actually six thousand-four hundred and twenty-two years older then you' thing." I flipped my long to the mid-back hair to the side.

"You're that old!" Pepper gasped flabbergasted.

"Okay we know we are really old now, we done here?" I said catching everyone's attention. "Okay you, what did you want?"

Coulson cleared his throat turning to tony. 'We need you to look this over." He holds out a file towards Stark."Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." Tony looks at Phil nonchalantly.

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."Pepper passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Tony."Thank you."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony says to coulson.

"This isn't a consultation."Phil tells tony.

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about." Pepper says looking warily at the agent.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony exclaims.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony says defensively.

"That I did know. Well except you're not like that with Ally." Pepper looks at me.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil says deadpanned.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files' into his own databases.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony tells pepper.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." Pepper shoots back.

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?" pepper looks at the screen.

"This is, uh..."Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and us"This."

Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, Thor fighting The Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Tony and Pepper look on in awe.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper suddenly says.

"Tomorrow." Tony declares.

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework." She gestures at the holograms.

"Well, what if I didn't?" he says.

"If you didn't?" she looks at him.

"Yeah." Tony says.

"You mean if you finished?"Tony nods his head."Well, um...then..."She whispers something in his ear. Tony gasps. Coulson looks away in embarrassment. Lavinia glances up at the ceiling and I try not to laugh at Tony's face.

"Square deal. It's the last date."Pepper kisses him.

"Work hard." Pepper turns to, leave with Phil.

"Athalie, Lavinia would you please come with me." Coulson demands more then asks.

"Let's go ally." Lavinia walks to the elevator.

"Bye Tony." I wave at him walking in the elevator.

"Bye kid."

"Even when he knows I'm older than him he still calls me kid." I huff in annoyance.

"At least he doesn't call you old lady." Lavinia sighs.

After dropping off pepper at the airport we were told that we were flying in a Quinjet that tony built. Phil told us that Captain America was going with us to their base. What fun…


End file.
